


Return

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Morning After, Possessive Pierce, sex and failed murder-suicide are all well and good but they still have to go to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: No men are an island.For the Lucifer Bingo prompt "precinct"





	Return

They walk into the precinct together the next morning.

Ella wolf-whistles, and Chloe gives them both a long, searching look, but she says nothing.

There’s a bruise on Lucifer’s neck. Not a hickey, but a thumbprint, from Pierce’s hand pushing him down on the bed. It’s nearly hidden by his collar, but everyone’s eyes go to it anyway.

Pierce catches himself putting a possessive hand on Lucifer’s back when one of the junior officers raises their eyebrows at him. Lucifer seems delighted.

_ I’m fucked, _ Pierce mutters.

_ Only if you want to be, _ Lucifer answers, and Pierce chokes on his coffee.


End file.
